Pureblood Children
by platinumheart021
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki went home planning to unwind from the stress that is school and enjoy their summer holiday together with family. What they didn't expect was for two children to suddenly come out of nowhere and start calling them Mama and Papa. What the heck is going on? Who are these kids? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM! Yuume fic. Read and REVIEW GUYS!


Chapter 1

.

The Kuran family was in quiet a dilemma. Oh yes, a very big dilemma indeed. The whole family sat in the drawing room. Juuri and Haruka were smiling pretty uncertainly at their guests while Yuuki and Kaname wore dumbfounded expressions. Why was this you might ask? Well, it all started early that night when the pureblood brother and sister, Yuuki and Kaname Kuran came home from school for the summer.

A sleek black Ferrari 360 Limousine pulled up in front of the grand Kuran mansion. The driver's door opened and revealed a Level C vampire dressed in a black tuxedo with white gloves and a black leather patrol cap. He went around the car to open the back seat door and bowed low, showing clear respect for the passengers inside.

First to come out of the car was a tall man in his late teens. Shoulder length mahogany coloured hair framed his perfectly sculpted face. His face turned slightly to the inside of the door, a gentle smile on his face as he reached his hand inside. Dainty fingers came out and grasped it lightly. A tiny foot stepped on to the ground and a petite girl followed, her long chestnut brown hair swishing slightly with the gentle breeze. Her other hand covered her mouth in an attempt to cover a yawn.

The man chuckled as he helped her out, placing his hand on the small of her back and nodded to the driver in thanks. As they walked towards the front door of the mansion, the girl snuggled towards her brother's side, making him chuckle. "We're almost there Yuuki."

She whined, "But our room's still too far away Kaname and it's still too early." Burying her head more into her brother's side and hugged him tightly.

A gentle smile appeared on Kaname's almost always-impassive face. He placed a kiss on the top of her head while opening the front door. "It's not that far my love."

As soon as they stepped inside the abode, their mother instantly attacked them. She encircled her arms around her children while her husband slowly walked behind her smiling. "Welcome home dears."

Yuuki got uncomfortable and tried to pry her mother's iron grip off of her and Kaname. "Mother please, it's far too early for me to be suffocated."

Juuri let out a giggle and let them go. Haruka hugged them for a shorter amount of time than Juuri did and also welcomed them home.

"It's good to be back Father." Kaname smiled.

He was happy to be home. Here he could spend as much time as he could with Yuuki without Aidou interfering every five minutes. At least their parents' knew to give them space.

"I believe your trip was comfortable?" Haruka asked his dearest children.

At first, Haruka was against them going to Cross Academy, in fear of them being targeted by the Council and he won't be there to protect them. His wife however convinced him otherwise, saying that it was the first step to coexistence between humans and vampires.

Also, he could never say no to his beloved.

"Yes, although I slept through most of the ride." Yuuki yawned again, not bothering to cover it this time.

"Oh you must be tired my loves." Juuri cooed, "Well, go on upstairs and sleep. We'll see you later tonight okay?"

They parted with goodnights and Yuuki almost bolted up the stairs to their bedroom. It pleased her that she was now sharing a bed with her Onii-sama. Before, Juuri never allowed them to sleep on the same bed, couch or hammock saying that they were too young. But now it appears that she was okay with it and Yuuki was elated.

Practically dragging Kaname towards their room, Yuuki opened the door, looking the room over and then froze when her eyes hit the bed.

Kaname wondered why his fiancé was frozen at the doorway, so he stepped beside her and inspected the room. Nothing really changed from when they were here last time, so why was she frozen stiff?

He followed her line of sight to the bed and lo and behold he also froze.

Yuuki's face turned slightly towards her brother, her eyes never leaving the bed. "Kaname, why are there kids on our bed?"

Kaname didn't know what to say. He considered maybe Haruka and Juuri had two more children, but that wasn't possible since the last time they saw them was a year ago. These kids look well over one year old.

The couple flinched slightly when one of the kids yawned a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, the other one still asleep. The couple both had a guess that they were siblings.

The little girl looked around for a bit, still sleepy. She looked at her still sleeping brother and then noticed that they weren't alone. She looked at the bedroom door and saw two people she was very well familiar with. Sliding out the bed, she waddled towards the couple and latched herself on Yuuki's leg quiet tightly. "Mama." She murmured, satisfaction in her voice.

Yuuki was now a perfect replica of a stone sculpture. _W-what?! Mama?! Me?! What is going on here?!_

Kaname was in the same predicament as Yuuki. He looked at the child who called his beloved, _Mama._ She was still latched onto Yuuki's leg.

Getting over his shocked state, he slowly bent down towards the toddler. The kid looked about four years old in the least.

He cleared his throat slightly before speaking, "Hello little one, what's your name?"

The little girl slowly opened her eyes and Kaname had another shock for the night. She had Yuuki's eyes, the exact same replica as Yuuki's.

Her little brows furrowed quite cutely and she pouted at Kaname. "Papa forgot Kiyomi's name?"

Kaname was now the one who was like a stone sculpture. _SHE JUST CALLED ME PAPA! _He screamed in his head. Yuuki also heard it and was now close to fainting. _What exactly is going on?!_

They heard a slight rustling on the bed and their head snapped up to see the boy waking up. He also rubbed his eyes and yawned. Noticing the older purebloods in the room, he looked at them through hazy eyes for a bit and also slid off the bed. This time he padded towards Kaname and hugged him, staying there. "Welcome home Papa, Mama."

That was the last straw. Yuuki couldn't take it anymore. With her exhausted state, she couldn't take all of these surprises all at once. So she did what any other sane pureblood would do (in her case anyway), she fainted.

_**To be continued…**_

.

.

.

**A/N: Had this idea today and it just didn't go away. Ugh. Hope that was good enough considering it's 12:23 am here and I have school tomorrow. Hehe oh well. Hope you enjoyed that folks! Xo**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
